Arena
Overview The Arena and is an area where players can fight other players, and is available every week from Thursday to Sunday. From the FAQ: What is the Arena and how do I enter it? The Arena allows players to participate in PvP combat and fight against each other. You must be at least level 10 to participate in Arena. Unlike the Battlefield, you may not use your friends’ Heroes and must fight with 6 of your own characters. View the weekly rankings on the left side and results of recent battles on the right. Your own ranking is listed on the bottom. View weekly ranking rewards in the bottom right. Tap Matchmaking to begin arena combat. How do I visit the Arena? Visit the Arena by tapping on the Arena button (crossed swords icon) on the bottom right of the home screen. The Arena allows players to participate in PvP combat and fight against each other. You must be at least level 10 to participate in Arena. *Unlike the Battlefield, you may not use your friends’ Heroes and must fight with 6 of your own characters. View the weekly rankings on the left side and results of recent battles on the right. Your own ranking is listed on the bottom. View weekly ranking rewards in the bottom right. Tap Matchmaking to begin arena combat. Participating in matchmaking consumes 10 BP which you will have the opportunity to win back through battle. Players start each ranking period with 1000 BP. How is Arena ranking calculated? Arena participants are ranked based on their BP or Battle Points. Players begin the week with 1000 BP. Every Arena match, each player stakes 10 BP on the battle. The winner of the match receives their own BP back, plus 10 BP from their opponent. Players are separated into brackets depending on their level. Within those brackets, players are matched against opponents with similar BP to their own. Battle Points and Matchmaking At the start of each week, you begin with 1000 BP, and your rank is based on how much BP you've accumulated over the week. Matchmaking sets you up against another player in your tier with a similar amount of BP, and entering a battle consumes some AP (amount depends on which bracket you're in) and 10 BP, regardless of whether or not you leave mid-battle. Upon winning, you are awarded with some BP. Classes In the Arena, players are split into different classes depending on their level, and the rankings are different between tiers. (For example, the rankings for someone in the Master Class will not be the same as the rankings for those in the Champion Class.) Beginner: 10 - 29 Expert: 30 - 49 Master: 50 - 69 Champion: 70 - 99 You cannot switch brackets in the middle of a session. For clarification purposes: if you're in the Beginner class on Thursday but level enough to be in the Expert class, you won't be in the Expert class until the following week's Arena session. Prizes Prizes are awarded weekly and are based on your placement in your tier. Category:System